


however all of this got started, it ends with you and me

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was beginning to get the guilty feeling that Niall was being unintentionally left on the sidelines. So he decides to do something about it. (Set after the X Factor 2010 Week 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	however all of this got started, it ends with you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for my nails to dry and feeling creatively lazy but perennially needy, so here's another 'throwback' fic favourite. :) OT5 is difficult! So many limbs, so many possibilities...
> 
> Originally posted 3 December 2010.

Louis realised fairly quickly into the live show rollercoaster that he had to change things between Niall and the rest of the group. Sure, they sometimes lost Zayn when they were let into the outside world or Harry got mobbed by over-zealous fans, but Louis was beginning to get the guilty feeling that Niall was being unintentionally left on the sidelines. He’s never minded when Louis can’t keep his hands off Harry or Liam has trouble hiding his moony eyes for Zayn, but for Louis that isn’t the point. As far as he’s concerned, no one in this group of theirs is allowed to even _look_ like they’re being marginalised. 

However as the weeks tick by, it’s clear to Louis that thinking about something and actually finding a way to take action is two, totally different things. Eventually, he gets so fed up of trying to make Operation: Love Niall work all on his own that he decides to do some recruiting.

Saturday morning at the studios, Louis corners Harry in the canteen as he finishes dessert and writes some more Twitter signs. Louis flops into a chair opposite him and pushes a piece of paper across the table. The spoon in Harry’s hand stops halfway to his mouth and he glances up at his bandmate for an explanation.

“I’m not looking for an autograph if that’s what you’re thinking,” Louis tells him, lounging back to look nonchalant and not like he’s about to ask a favour.

Harry licks the back of the spoon then swaps it to hold the marker pen, “Why not?” he asks, scribbling away and then putting the paper onto a small pile beside him, “I like my handwriting,”

Unusually seeking to cut to the chase, Louis leans forward and pushes the blank piece of paper at Harry again, “I want a different kind of sign. Something like...Do Not Disturb.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Harry counters immediately with a look that says _surely that’s not too hard for you_.

Louis smacks him upside the head but all he really gets is a feel of Harry’s curls against his hand. He suddenly grins and stands up. “It’s like you said. You like your handwriting.”

\---

Louis resolves to find Liam next, hoping that the words “Niall” and “help” will automatically make Liam all concerned for Niall’s wellbeing and easy to ensnare into Louis’ plan. He probably should’ve expected to see Liam and Zayn together, but he’s still taken aback for a moment.

They’re in their bedroom, tidying up. Like, actually moving things and placing them elsewhere. It’s quite a sight to behold. Liam’s in one corner, Zayn in the opposite. However when Louis walks in, Liam is motionless, holding a pile of clothes in his arms. His gaze is fixed on Zayn like he’s just spotted him and forgotten what he was doing. Okay then.

Instead of saying anything about _that_ , Louis sighs dramatically to announce his presence, “Nice of you to do the work for the rest of us, lads!”

Zayn turns around from where he’s punching a load of stuff into a too-small duffle bag and raises an eyebrow, “You’re dreaming, mate. No, we’re moving.”

“Say what?” Louis frowns deeply.

“We’re moving to another room,” Liam explains then quickly adding, “No offence.”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods, “we just thought it might be cool, y’know. Own space, that sorta thing.”

Louis looks at them like they’re both mad but just shrugs, “Fine. Whatever. But you have to help me first! I need you to persuade Niall about something. Separately, a weird psychic tag team, I don’t care, just...please?” he clasps his hands together and flutters his eyelashes, “Think of it as a going away present.”

Liam and Zayn stare at each other, realising that if anyone gets a ‘going away’ present it should be them, even though they’re only moving down the corridor or a flight of stairs at most.

They nod their agreement at Louis.

\---

After they get through to the semi-final, Louis decides that tonight is as good a time as any to finally get the party started. It shouldn’t appear too weird either, wanting to celebrate their continued success with his bandmates and fast friends.

They arrive back at the house with the other contestants in tow and, as a courtesy, Louis asks Matt what he feels like doing. Matt stares at him, like Louis should mind his own business (it’s not the first time that’s been said either), but then he smiles and puts his arm around the youngster’s shoulders and uses his free hand to get his mobile phone out of his jeans’ pocket.

“I think I’ll give Aiden a call,” he gestures at Louis with the phone, “Our secret, okay? I hate feeling cooped up in here. I’m going out for a drink and no one can stop me.”

Louis watches Matt walk upstairs with his phone already attached to his ear. He has the power to blow Matt’s cover but he’ll do the right thing, the friendly thing, and won’t. It’s easy to see how off-kilter Matt feels without his comrade at his side and, whilst Louis knows that Aiden is luckily busy, he feels the same. It’s quite sweet actually. Louis guesses he understands because that’s kinda how he feels about the One Direction guys too.

With Matt soon out of the way, Louis tackles the girls next. Unfortunately for Cher, he almost literally tackles her as she comes out of the bathroom and he chooses to scare her. It’s just for fun, but when she’s calmed down; Louis follows her downstairs and overhears her explain her screams to Rebecca and Mary. He peers around the corner to see the women tug Cher between them and settle in with a DVD for company.

Louis grins, rubbing his hands together. This is perfect.

When he enters their bedroom again, Harry is sitting in his bunk with the laptop. Louis can easily surmise that he’s probably on Twitcam if the fact that he’s typing away replies and talking to himself is any indication. Louis takes a run up and launches his body at the side of the bunk to propel himself upwards. He undoubtedly pops into view of the screen but for once he wants to be Louis, not Louis from One Direction. He half closes the laptop to the sound of Harry’s protest.

“Have you got that sign for me yet?” he grins, unfazed by Harry’s scowl.

Rolling his eyes, Harry slides the laptop off his legs and lifts his hips to get to his pocket a little easier. Louis bites the inside of his cheek to stop from thinking or, more importantly, saying anything hasty. There’s plenty of time for that.

He hands Louis the piece of paper he’d left with Harry that afternoon, folded up but at least he didn’t lose it. It’s a fairly simple instruction, Do Not Disturb, although Harry’s added a little something of his own underneath. Louis nods, impressed at the extra words of “enter at your own risk”, it’s scarily apt considering Harry has no idea what this’ll be used for.

Louis leans into Harry’s bunk and kisses him quickly on the lips in gratitude, thankful that the laptop is still closed from prying, virtual eyes. 

“Put it up on the door for me?” he whispers with a smile.

Harry tries to resist but soon relents with a sigh, taking the paper and Blutac handed to him and climbing down. With a glance over his shoulder, Louis hops into Harry’s place to kill some time. He pulls the laptop towards him and opens it again, waving.

“Twitterers!” he grins, “Yes, yes it’s me, Louis. Harry’s just doing me a favour,” he looks towards Harry as he tacks the sign onto the outside of their bedroom door then turns back to the webcam, “so I thought I’d come and say hello,”

Suddenly, Harry appears at his shoulder and gets himself in shot, “Well you’ve said it, now...” he pauses, realising in time that he really shouldn’t swear, “ _go away_.”

Louis practically giggles, “I’ve been told. See ya!”

He lets Harry get back to his adoring fans, but not before he points at himself and Harry, at his watch and then holds up a hand to signal five minutes. Harry nods wordlessly and Louis turns and starts rooting around in their stuff. He finds what he wants - a walkie talkie - underneath a sock where it must have slid out from his pillow and puts it to his mouth.

“Smartypants, Smartypants. Come in, come in,” he says into the device, “This is Red Eagle. Are you receiving me? Over.”

There’s less an exciting crackle and more of a dull hiss but eventually he hears Liam’s voice over the small speaker, “That’s not what we agreed, Louis,” there’s another lot of hissing and then a different voice, “Besides, you’re _nowhere near_ cool enough to be Red Eagle! Over.”

Louis can see Harry staring at him as faraway snippets of this conversation undoubtedly gets picked up by Harry’s laptop.

“Vas happenin’!” Louis responds instead, cheerfully ignoring Zayn’s mocking of his highly suitable moniker, thank you very much, “Operation begins in 5 minutes’ time. Over.”

“Roger that. Aren’t you supposed to give us the time in digits? Over.” Liam asks.

“Pedantic - ” Louis starts to mutter and then consciously resists. Perhaps he should’ve done this out of earshot of everyone on Twitcam. Oops. “You should be renamed Mr Pedantic,” he amends, “Or Mr Grumpy Face. Just get to our room in five, okay? Be there or be square, losers! Over and out!”

Louis tosses the walkie talkie onto his bed and holds up two fingers to Harry to signal two minutes left. As he walks to the door to go and find Niall, Harry holds up one finger in reply, although this time it’s his middle finger and he’s not even looking to see Louis’ reaction.

Downstairs, Louis finds Niall in the kitchen, making a sandwich. He ruffles Niall’s hair like an annoying relative then lifts himself up onto the counter. He steals some ham from the packet, dangling it in front of his open mouth until he can stuff the whole slices in all in one go.

“Hi Louis,” Niall says reasonably, not looking up from his task.

Louis nudges Niall’s hip with a foot, “Hey, wanna go on an adventure?”

Niall stops and points at his emerging sandwich with the butter knife.

“You can bring it with you!” Louis smiles, jumping off the counter and patting Niall’s back, “Meet me in our room in five.”

When Louis goes upstairs again, Liam and Zayn have already arrived and Harry’s stopped using the laptop. Liam’s cleared the rubbish off one of the beanbags and is lounging on it with Zayn sat on the floor beside him, spine warm against the radiator.

“Where’s Niall?” Harry asks and three pairs of eyes lock onto Louis.

“And more to the point,” Liam adds, “Why do you need us here?”

“He’s coming,” Louis smirks; eyes steady on Harry as he climbs in beside the other boy.

He sees Harry swallow uneasily, all too aware that they’re being watched. It’s no secret that he and Louis like to partake in a little post-show (okay, any time anywhere, really) fun but they’ve never actually done anything whilst someone else has been in the room with them. Harry’s eyes realise about the same time as he does, going wide, as Louis leans in and kisses him. Louis holds him by his face; hands drifting back to settle in Harry’s hair.

“What the hell is this?” Zayn mutters, sharing a look with a bewildered Liam, “Hello, guys? We’re still here y’know!”

Tugging gently, Louis feels Harry open up to him whether it’s the right time or not. It’s kind of Harry’s weakness and he’d do pretty much anything Louis asked of him, despite any token refusals. It’s not exploitation as such, more like mutual fulfilment because hopefully Harry knows that Louis would do the same for him.

There’s an awkward cough and Harry opens his eyes, trying to forcefully push Louis away when he sees who it is.

“Hi,” Niall says quietly, chewing and looking around like he’s stumbled upon a bunch of strangers.

Louis thumbs at Harry’s cheek, “Follow my lead,” he whispers before turning his gaze around to address Niall, “Niall! Don’t just stand there, get in here!”

Louis stalks towards him then motions for Harry to get down from his bunk as well. Confused, Harry blindly follows but only up to a point. He stands by the seated Liam and Zayn, arms folded.

“Niall, Niall, Niall,” Louis grins, putting his arm around Niall’s shoulders, “We’re having a group meeting. Close the door, Harry,”

“What did your last slave die of?” Harry grumbles but does it anyway.

“Not doing as he was told.” Louis retorts, sticking his tongue out.

“Group meeting?” Zayn repeats, cutting through the other two’s banter and wanting to know what’s going on as badly as Niall, “What for?”

Louis squeezes Niall’s shoulder, “Niall’s not loved enough.”

Zayn blinks. “Huh?”

“Well, when Harry and I are - ” Louis tries to search for the best word as, behind him, Harry blushes.

It takes quite a surprising amount to embarrass Harry enough to stop him flirting his way out of it or simply using the power of his smile to distract, but right now takes the cake.

“Yeah, we get it, whatever,” Zayn waves a dismissive hand, “But what’s that got to do with me and Liam?”

Louis laughs, “You _moved out_ of our room and into one of your own! If that doesn’t say loved up, I don’t know what does!”

They might be able to deny it or at least sensibly explain it away if Liam wasn’t gnawing his way through his lip and looking guiltily up at Zayn.

“He has a point,” Liam speaks up fairly and Louis looks smug, “We’re in another room now and maybe we have neglected Niall.”

Zayn stares at Liam for a moment, turning the argument over in his head. He eventually shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Guys,” Niall laughs softly, uncertain, “This is great and everything but really, I’m fine,”

“Just making sure.” Louis touches the tip of Niall’s nose with a finger, “We’re here for you. Harry? Assistance, please.”

Louis plucks Niall’s half-eaten sandwich from his grasp without any resistance and drops it in the bin. He’ll be far too occupied soon to care about snacks.

Together, Louis and Harry turn him so that his back is facing Liam and Zayn. Louis’ got one hand on Niall’s shoulder and Harry’s got his on the other.

“I’m pretty confident you’re gonna enjoy this,” Louis declares, walking Niall backwards a few steps before giving him an almighty shove.

Zayn moves to one side, slightly curling in on himself to try and miss the flailing limbs, but Liam’s got nowhere to go, not fast enough anyway, so Niall lands straight into his lap. Both recovering from the sudden shock, Niall looks at Liam and sees him smile.

“Hi.”

“Great entrance,” Liam laughs, his grip tightening around Niall’s torso as Niall tries to get up again, “No, don’t. S’okay.”

Zayn moves his gaze from where he’s watching Liam and Niall having their short exchange, “Louis? Group meeting?”

Louis stands behind Harry with his arms around Harry’s shoulders before they slip down to Harry’s waist. They’re grinning at each other like they can’t help it. Somehow, Zayn’s voice filters through Louis’ brain seconds later.

“Sorry, what? Oh yeah! Group meeting!” he squeezes Harry to him, “This is it!”

With that, Louis backs Harry against their bunk beds and swoops in with his mouth. Harry’s hands fall everywhere – clutching at Louis’ t-shirt covered shoulders, pulling at the scarf artfully draped around his neck, sliding his fingers into the back pockets of Louis’ three-quarter length jeans. Louis’ moan gets swallowed up by their kissing but Zayn still seems to twitch, startled, at the sound.

Liam’s been watching for his reaction and he puts a hand to Zayn’s jaw, “Hey,”

He leans in just a little, trying for a kiss, but Zayn pulls away, “What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Liam rests their foreheads together with a hand at Zayn’s nape and they close their eyes, “My mum always said if you can’t beat them, join them.”

Zayn shakes his head, “That’s crap advice. Besides, I don’t think your mum meant it _like this_ ,”

“Maybe not,” Liam shrugs, “Don’t you want me to kiss you anymore?”

Without waiting for permission, Liam presses his lips fleetingly to Zayn’s cheek then his jaw and his neck. Zayn can feel his resolve shattering already.

“Yes, but - ” he pauses, a breath shuddering out of him as somehow Liam’s palm finds his knee, squeezes and starts steadily upwards.

Zayn’s eyes pop open, “I can’t do this with him watching!” he exclaims urgently as Niall blinks at them both.

Liam chuckles fondly and kisses Niall on the cheek but before he can try and reassure Zayn, Louis and Harry’s kissing stops.

“I can help with that!” Louis announces loudly, his fingers lingering against Harry’s until he can tear himself away and kneel at Niall’s feet.

Harry slides down to the floor, happily sighing as he puts his hands behind his head and looks every inch the cat that got the cream and ate the canary.

On hands and knees, Louis crawls up Niall’s legs and tilts his head. Niall is as still as a statue and Liam and Zayn seem intrigued enough to keep their eyes on Louis, waiting for what he’s going to do next. He’s a hair’s breadth away from Niall’s mouth and then he grins.

“Hello again.”

As if Louis being insufferable is too hard to take right now, Niall pulls Louis up to the correct angle and their lips collide. Louis goes willingly, smiling against Niall like he knows he’s actually a genius.

“Now, um,” Liam looks at Zayn shyly as his hands are freed from Niall’s middle, “where were we?”

“I don’t feel left out at all,” Harry tells them sarcastically, as four pairs of hands begin to roam and mouths are especially busy.

Harry shuffles over to Liam’s unoccupied, right flank as Niall cups Louis’ face and Louis’ fingers skate over the top of Niall’s hoodie. Liam and Zayn are properly kissing at last, with Liam’s palm settling back onto Zayn’s knee. Harry licks his lips then presses them to the exposed side of Liam’s neck just to see what happens. He practically feels the resulting whimper vibrate through his mouth as Liam’s free arm tries to pull him in closer.

Zayn’s licking his way into Liam’s mouth when the blonde has an idea.

“Dare you to kiss Harry,” he says breathlessly, brown eyes dark and sparkling as he looks at Harry for agreement.

Liam can’t resist trying it for himself first, something short and sweet because if Harry’s tongue meets his before Zayn’s had the opportunity to claim Liam as his own then Zayn would probably never forgive him and it would all be over pretty soon anyway.

Liam understands why Harry’s very cheeky but somehow gets away with it when he and Zayn kiss in front of him, hesitant but then like they’re duelling, trying to impress Liam with their skills. Scratch having Harry all to himself or Zayn staking a claim. The sight of his two best friends kissing each other mere inches from his face is enough to make him come.

Meanwhile, Louis pushes his fingers up underneath the warmth of Niall’s hoodie.

“God, you’re hot,” he gasps with a laugh, meaning it in a literal sense as he touches Niall’s skin with surprisingly gentle hands.

“I know,” Niall smirks, lifting his arms in the air so Louis can pull the garment from him and throw it where it’s not needed.

Niall’s the first to get half naked as he’s wearing nothing other than the hoodie, but not for long as, whilst he’s sitting up a little straighter, Louis grasps his scarf and the back of his t-shirt and yanks them over his head. Sat in between Liam’s legs, Niall feels a tremble ripple through him. It takes Niall a second or two to realise. _Oh._ That’s never happened before, not with all of them in the room together, can you believe it, but it doesn’t freak him out as much as it probably should. The five of them really do have a... _unique_ kind of friendship.

Mind you, his own body has decided that there are other, more interesting events going on as Louis continues to move his hand lightly up and down from Niall’s chest to his bellybutton and back again. He’s teenage flat, but when Louis swaps to circling the left and then his right nipple over and over, Niall knows he’ll go crazy if something more doesn’t happen soon. He grabs the back of Louis’ head, sinking his fingers into the hair there, and brings their faces level.

“I want - Louis - ” he screws his eyes shut and grits his teeth, overwhelmed the more turned on he gets, “I want you to - to - ”

Louis smiles, “Don’t worry, I get it. I’ll take care of you.”

It should sound vaguely terrifying, but something in the way Louis puts a hand to Niall’s cheek makes him relax. Louis could choose to do anything, Niall wouldn’t particularly mind, but his stomach still somersaults as Louis thumbs at his belt to get his jeans open.

“You okay?” Harry asks close to him and Niall turns his head in the opposite direction to see Liam’s hand inching its way up Zayn’s leg for a second, less troublesome time and Zayn content to just kiss his roommate into bliss.

Niall grins at Harry, “I’m _amazing_.”

Louis looks up through his eyelashes from his position on all fours and his fingers curled around the sides of Niall’s opened clothes, “You will be.” he promises with a definite naughty glint in his eye.

“Oh god,” Harry mumbles with a note of inevitability and it doesn’t take long for Niall to realise either.

Louis tugs Niall’s jeans and underwear down to his trainers and settles in between his pale thighs. He spreads Niall’s legs as wide as they’ll go with clothes still wrapped around his ankles. Niall can feel the inside of Liam’s clothed legs against his bare skin and he arches after the touch, seeking the friction despite himself. Liam makes a surprised, strangled noise at the movement against his crotch and he reaches more insistently for Zayn, still sensitive from his first orgasm and the need to please burning through him like fire.

The cool air hitting Niall’s body is quickly replaced by the warmth of a hand taking hold of him and Louis hunches over and lowers his head. At a loss for words, Niall fixes his eyes on Louis’ shoulders, muscles flexing beneath the skin as he gets comfortable and goes to town. If Niall focuses at all on the wet feel of Louis’ damn mouth around his cock then he can count on one hand how much longer the pleasure will last. He stares harder at Louis to ward it off – the back of his head, the nape of his neck, not above counting the indentations of his spine. But the fact that _Louis’_ done this to him in the first place means the sight of any part of his friend, however seemingly innocuous in comparison, isn’t exactly terrible to behold and puts him again at a distinct advantage.

“Shit, wait,” Harry urges him suddenly, a hand gripping Niall’s wrist hard.

He seems to know what’s coming before Louis does it which is a dizzying thought. Louis glances up but at Harry, not Niall. Suddenly, he grabs Niall’s ankles and pulls. He slides off the beanbag and away from Liam with a bump. Knocked, the beanbag sags downwards and Liam tips over with Zayn his only option for a softer landing.

“Ow.” Zayn intones from their new position on the carpet.

Liam’s ends up straddling Zayn with his hands planted on his chest. He can feel the effect he was having before they were interrupted.

“Shut up,” Liam grins cheekily, biting his lip as he grinds down onto Zayn lying beneath him.

Niall uses the newly vacated space to grab onto, the material in his fist as, clearly pleased with his unpredictable move, Louis is all over him once more. Next to him, Niall’s eyes flicker to Harry for scarcely a moment but long enough to see him stretch out on his side and shove a hand down the front of his skinny jeans. He quickly toes off his boots, narrowly missing Louis’ face with one of them, and splays a hand onto Niall’s chest. Niall blinks at him feverishly, watching Harry’s eyes at half mast and completely into whatever Louis’ doing just by being close to the action.

Mere seconds later, Louis has a slick rhythm going and his cheeks hollow every time he thinks Niall’s about to forget that he can change it up a little whenever he wants. He presses his tongue to the underside of Niall’s cock. As he thrusts up sharply towards his release bare minutes after Louis started, Harry bites his ear and Niall’s gone, spilling into Louis’ mouth without warning.

He’s breathing heavy as Louis smirks, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sits on his heels. As he tucks himself back into his clothes, Niall knows he would feel guiltier if Harry wasn’t distracting him by soothing the mark on his ear. He wants to lean into it, into Harry’s hand still on his chest but he can’t possibly come again that quickly yet, however much fun it would be.

Louis understands this too and his eyes narrow at Harry before he lunges for him, sending him tumbling onto his back. Niall settles against the beanbag to the sounds of Harry resisting Louis’ kiss, considering where his mouth’s just been.

“Come here, you,” Louis laughs, pinning Harry’s struggling arms into the carpet and kissing his cheek sloppily, getting closer to his lips with every try no matter how far Harry stubbornly turns his head to the side.

“No!” he giggles anyway, “You’re not kissing me! You’re disgusting!”

Louis raises an eyebrow and squeezes Harry through his layers of clothing, “Oh yeah?”

Harry’s mouth falls open at the contact and Louis sees his chance. Harry’s protesting quite valiantly until Louis picks him up and drags him into his lap. His vocal denial changes into helpless moans as Louis wriggles a hand between their bodies and smoothly takes up the familiar glide of palm touching cock.

Content to let them get on with it, Niall rests his face on the beanbag and has the perfect view of Liam and Zayn.

Liam’s still on top but he’s much closer to him now, their chests almost pressed together as he uses a grip on Zayn’s shoulders for leverage to rub along the length of his body. Niall edges towards them, touching Liam’s back. Liam smiles at Niall, reaching an arm out to bring him in for a kiss. Zayn shifts below them, understanding why it was so easy for Liam to come when he watched him kiss Harry. There was a hint of jealousy there, of intense possession and passion that never usually had to surface because there was no need.

All the same, Zayn rides with it and grabs his man. He throws a leg over Liam as he and Niall part prematurely and Zayn rolls them both over. Liam blinks at him from his new viewpoint. His hair’s ruffled, falling further into his eyes as the flush on his cheeks glows brighter. He _likes_ the idea of Zayn fighting back.

Liam’s hands stroke Zayn’s spine underneath his shirt and t-shirt as Zayn rocks his hips down. Perhaps Liam’s about to say something but his face then contorts with pleasure and he’s floundering for precious seconds. Eventually, he exhales and stares over at Niall. Niall looks around like Liam wants someone past him and tries to wet his dry mouth when Liam’s jumper rides up.

Niall cautiously moves towards them, aware that Liam’s gaze is still trained on him. He kneels over Liam’s legs and behind Zayn. With his teeth wedged in his lip, he reaches for Liam’s hands. He feels how warm and slightly clammy they are against his own, the metal of his thumb ring brushing past Niall’s fingertips. Liam lets him take control, feeling Zayn’s skin again as Niall makes his hands caress Zayn’s sides then settle on his hips.

Satisfied, Niall grabs Zayn and pulls him up. He looks over Zayn’s shoulder and locks eyes with Liam. Liam’s gaze is less focused now, undecided on who to concentrate on first, especially when Niall becomes bolder and fits his naked chest to Zayn’s clothed back. Even through the layers, he can feel heat; sweat sliding over the dips of light muscle. Niall places one hand across Zayn’s torso and the other low on his stomach, angling his head so Zayn’s neck is within his sights. He chuckles a little, can’t help himself, then glances down at Liam. His pupils are blown completely. Niall follows his body with his eyes, drawing the moment out and curious to see what will happen. Liam arches up, forcing Zayn’s hips to move, and Niall licks a stripe along the vein in Zayn’s neck in approval. Zayn groans shakily in Niall’s arms and shivers as Liam’s long fingers dig into his hipbones. He comes with his head thrown back against Niall’s shoulder and Liam breathless in awe beneath him.

A few feet away, Louis closes his fist around the base of Harry’s cock to temporarily prevent him from coming. Frustrated, Harry growls and pulls Louis’ hair. It stings but Louis’ quite used to it as even when they’re play fighting things can get rough and Harry particularly isn’t above playing dirty to get what he wants.

Not this time though and Louis smirks as he removes his hand from Harry’s underwear and holds up two fingers. Harry shrugs out of his blazer and long sleeved top, too used to being naked for the slightest pleasure. He grabs at Louis’ wrist and sucks at the skin between before taking both digits into his mouth. Louis tries to cement their position in each other’s laps with his other hand spread against Harry’s lower back, making sure they’re steady and comfortable. Louis kisses his cheek and withdraws his fingers, pulling them down Harry’s chin to his bare chest and returning into his boxers. The extra slickness of saliva is positively glorious and Harry hums, pleased. He wraps one arm around Louis’ neck and looks down at his movements, foreheads pressed together. 

Louis’ eyes are just a blur of black and blue this close and despite his age and extra experience, he never seems to last much longer after Harry lets go. Knowing he won’t topple over unless either of them want it to happen, Harry grins slyly and puts his palm against Louis’ abs to feel the muscle flutter. The hand curled around Harry’s hip squeezes in retaliation as he knows what it’ll do to Harry’s brain. 

Harry moans loudly, images dancing behind his eyelids as the memory of what Louis can do to him comes flooding in. He’s mapped every inch of Harry’s body, mouthing just above the bone of his hip where it’s yet to define and gently biting the softer flesh when he gets impatient. Harry unconsciously opens his legs wider, offering himself up because he knows he’s _so, so close_.

“Please, Louis,” he begs, rocking into Louis’ fist, “please, please, please”

“Mm, magic word,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s skin, enjoying the power a little too much as he sucks a bruise into Harry’s neck.

Harry spills over his fist, groaning eagerly and breathless from ecstatic giggles. Louis circles his cock with his sticky hand and manages a couple more strokes, biting hard at the mark when he follows.

He’s thinking about staying glued to Harry forever, or at least until he can think straight again, when Harry pushes at his shoulders and he falls easily onto the carpet. Something bumps the top of his head and he cranes his neck to see one of Harry’s discarded boots. He tries to glare, unimpressed, but is blinded by a falsely-innocent grin and Harry shimmying out of the rest of his clothes. Of course, he’d want to get completely naked at some point.

Louis’ pretty happy to feel tingly and sated for a while, but he has his interest piqued at the feel of Harry sliding down his body, even if it’s just his upstairs brain. He’s not so sure of that fact when Harry winks at him, his face level with Louis’ ribs. He may be young, but he’s not Superman (however much he’d like to be) and coming again so soon is not yet an option. Even so, he’s stunned at the feel of Harry’s tongue following the outlines and valleys of his ribs.

“Well, fuck me,” he gasps, pushing Harry’s curls away from his face so he doesn’t miss a second.

When Harry’s pressing open-mouthed kisses to his abs and holding Louis down by his hips, Louis realises that the room seems to have gone fairly quiet. His eyes land on the other three sat against the frame of one of the bottom bunks, Zayn in the middle flanked by Liam and Niall. They look incredibly paler in contrast to him and Louis’ eyes widen as they trade lazy kisses. He’s got a show of sensation above him and as Zayn stares unwaveringly at him, he suddenly feels like he’s about to get a show in front of him as well.

This was one of his better ideas.

It definitely seems like Niall’s enjoyed himself, Zayn leaning towards him like a cat as he kisses his neck and shoves a hand up his shirt. After the affection from one side, Zayn’s eyes sparkle at Louis as he snatches a fistful of the laces on the front of Liam’s jumper and seals their mouths together. For the most part, he isn’t bothered about finesse and Louis’ fingers tighten in Harry’s hair as he sees Zayn’s tongue rub alongside Liam’s. Liam rests his palm on Zayn’s thigh, inching further inside when Zayn lifts the arm around Niall’s shoulder to briefly touch Liam’s jaw. As they pull away, Zayn waggles his eyebrows at Louis, once. Louis squeezes his eyes shut then quickly opens them again because he knows he doesn’t want to miss any of this. 

He’s momentarily distracted as Harry’s tongue brushes past his navel and he jerks upwards, bringing Harry’s incredibly devious mouth towards him. Louis spends some time kissing him gratefully, realising with a start that Harry’s nakedly straddling him and his jeans are askew. He clings to him, almost like a hug, kissing his shoulder at the same time as watching what’s going on in the corner.

There are a lot of limbs shared – Liam’s leg thrown over one of Zayn’s and Niall’s over the other. Zayn’s arms are around the both of them.

“Take this off,” he says to Liam about his jumper before pointing at Louis.

Louis feels like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t but he’s always had a rebellious streak so he revels in the high, sending Liam his best bedroom eyes as a dose of cocky encouragement.

Liam smiles then looks between them both as he slowly undoes the laces. He doesn’t have to do that to get the jumper off, but they’re all performers. It’s becoming increasingly obvious that it could prove useful in other, unexpected areas of their lives.

“Fuck, kill me now,” Louis groans in resignation as Liam’s body is revealed and he tosses the jumper in Louis’ direction.

It doesn’t reach him but Harry looks over, seeing what Louis’ been enjoying without him.

“Oh I see,” he says, biting Louis’ ear and keeping an eye on the action with a sideways glance, “Like to watch, do you?”

Louis nods, strangely speechless, as Niall reaches for the buttons on Zayn’s shirt and yanks the material apart without undoing them. He grins, delightedly and Zayn gives him a sweet kiss for his trouble.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear whilst Zayn’s hands drop from Liam and Niall’s shoulders and end on their backsides.

The pair curve into the touch as Niall kisses his neck and Liam firmly pinches Zayn’s nipple to make him jump. Louis jerks from his reverie too at the feel of Harry leaning back to palm his cock. It’s a challenge too far.

“I’ll wanna fuck you right here, right now, if you’re not careful,” he hisses, sharply pulling Harry forward by the nape of his neck.

“Mm, promises, promises!” Harry beams, dimples prominent.

“Later.” Louis vows quietly, touching a fingertip to Harry’s mouth.

Louis _always_ keeps his promises.

Harry flops down half on top of Louis as Zayn stops torturing him and finally relaxes, worn out. Liam and Niall rest their heads against Zayn’s shoulders and Harry snuggles closer to Louis until he suddenly sits up with a grin.

“I’ve got an idea for later!”

Louis tries to cover his mouth, craving a power nap, but Harry easily swats him away. He holds Louis' face between both of his hands.

“You want to touch Zayn, don’t you?” Louis regards a sultry Zayn for a moment then nods to Harry’s question. “We could always sit in a circle. That way we’d get to touch each other, nobody would be left out _and_ it would feel _incredible_.”

“Ah,” Louis responds sagely, “The old classic, the circle jerk.”

“Or,” Zayn suggests from across the room, “we could just wank like we usually do and see who lasts the longest?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Always a competition with you, isn’t it? Just because you’re pretty,” he laughs fondly, “Maybe next time.”

Louis checks on Niall. Whether it was in his imagination in the first place or there was a real issue brewing, Niall seems happy enough now, tucked against Zayn’s arm and with a hand resting over Liam’s wrist. Mission accomplished.

He sends Harry a meaningful look, almost certain that they’ll be too busy to participate anymore tonight in a group situation anyway. He’s got a promise to fulfil.

Still, the five of them giggle sleepily at the thought of a _next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr for a chat if you like at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
